


Idiots in Love

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, One Shot, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, bartender kuroo, florist Tsukishima kei, kuroo tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, musician kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima are neighbours that share a balcony. Kuroo has had that balcony to himself for 2 yrs until kei moves in. Kuroo is immediately smitten… And apparently so is kei, but Kuroo doesn't know that.





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's been in my WIPs (one of many) for a few months (literally months) but finally finished it.  
> Working on finishing the others :D 
> 
> I'll be in Ireland for 2 months (april to June) so I'll use that time to write more (as I won't have the distractions of school and won't be able to draw since I don't trust bringing my intuos with me, in case something bad happens to it.)

It was evening. Kuroo was playing around with his guitar chilling on the balcony when he saw a light turn on and movement in the apartment room next door. 

 

He was worried someone broke in when he remembered the tenant mentioning him having a new neighbour. So he relaxed, closed his eyes and continued playing with his guitar. 

 

Why would the tenant tell him about the new neighbour? Well, it was because the apartment had shared balconies. Every room had a neighbour who they shared a balcony with. Kuroo was lucky enough to have his balcony all to himself for 2 years. He didn't mind having a neighbour, he was just a bit upset that he lost the space he had to jam out and, occasionally, dance in.

 

He's eventually graced with the presence of his new neighbor, but Kuroo was still fiddling with the guitar. He was playing around with some chords, that sounded great but wasn't really anything, eyes closed. The neighbour cleared their throat getting Kuroo's attention. Kuroo opened his eyes and came face to face with an angel. 

 

“Hi,” The love of his life said. “I'm Tsukishima Kei, your new neighbour.” 

 

Kuroo was momentarily awestruck but snapped out of it. “Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service.” He winked at the angel. 

 

A blush crossed Tsukishima's face before he grimaced and looked away, adjusting his glasses. “I, uh, I wanted to- um..” He tsked before looking back at Kuroo with a light blush and slightly furrowed brows that Kuroo found adorable. “I just wanted to greet my neighbour. I have some plants that I’ll be placing out here so we might see a lot of each other if you like to sit in the balcony a lot… and, judging by the instruments you have there, I think you do.” Tsukishima said, gesturing at the guitar stand and ukulele.

 

Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah, I’m a musician and I like to practice out here.” 

 

“You don't say,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes but Kuroo saw the small smile on his lips. “So what songs do you play?”

 

Kuroo smirked, strumming the guitar lightly. “Oh, various genres. My own songs, covers, what have yous. If you have a request I'd gladly play them for you.” 

 

Tsukishima chuckled, a sound that caused Kuroo’s heart to skip a beat. “Maybe another day. I need to unpack. I'll leave you to your jam session.” 

 

Kuroo watched Tsukishima disappear back into his room, his heart pounding and a blush across his face. 

 

If he didn't believe in love at first sight before, he did now. 

 

Oh, he was screwed.

  
  
  


Kuroo was sound asleep at 7am in the morning, as he only fell asleep 4 hours and 30 minutes ago, when an angelic voice made its way through his sleep weighted head. There was a soft voice singing and a faint sound of water sprinkling down. 

 

He opened his eyes and got up slowly. He walked to the balcony, where the singing was located. And his breath caught in his throat. Tsukishima was wearing a long white baggy shirt, black shorts, that didn't even reach halfway up his thigh, and was humming while he watered a stand full of various flowers. The image alone turned Kuroo’s brain to goo, but coupled with the voice as sweet as honey, Kuroo died on the spot.

 

Kuroo didn't move nor did he make a sound, he didn't even realize how long he was standing there for until Tsukishima turned around to go back to his drawing pad on the table, when he saw Kuroo and jumped, almost dropping the water bottle. 

 

“Freaking hel-!! How long were you standing there for?” Tsukishima hissed as he straightened up and tried to act fairly normal. 

 

Kuroo blinked a few times before his brain caught up. He coughed and ran a hand through his even messier bed head. “Uhh, not- not long. I just got up. I heard singing and I- umm.” 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Tsukishima said as he blushed a bit. “I didn't realize I was singing out loud. Sorry that I woke you up.” 

 

“Oh, no! No, no! You didn't wake me up! I mean you did, but it’s fine, great actually. You- You have a lovely voice.” Kuroo inwardly cursed himself.  _ Really, Tetsu, that's what you say? Come on, you can do better than that! _

 

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo with his mouth slightly agape, his glasses slowly sliding down his face and a cute pink blush coloured his cheeks. 

 

The corners of Kuroo’s lips turned upward in a small smile. 

 

“I- uhh.”Tsukishima cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. “Thanks…” He finished slowly as if he was unsure that was what he actually wanted to say. 

 

Kuroo smiled brightly at him. Only for him to blush himself when Tsukishima started chuckling. Tsukishima’s face brightened up and his shoulders shook lightly as he tried to hold in his laugh. 

 

“What? What's so funny?” Kuroo asked curiously. 

 

“I'm sorry, it's just...pff!” Tsukishima said in between chuckles. “Your shorts–pff!...and your hair looks even more like you've just been in a tornado!” 

 

Kuroo turned an even darker shade of red remembering that he had forgotten to fix his hair, he looked down remembering he was wearing pyjama shorts with a pattern of cats hanging on a clothesline with the words  _ hang in there, baby _ . He opened his mouth to defend himself before the words caught in his throat when he heard Tsukishima say “It's cute.”

 

Kuroo had a dopey smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head and tried to fix his hair. He saw Tsukishima’s gaze linger on his bare chest before he quickly averted it and tried to act normal. Kuroo grinned.

 

“What are your plans for today?” Kuroo asked, feeling brave. He was hoping that this could be his chance to ask Tsukishima out. But then again, maybe not as he saw Tsukishima wince as he checked the time on his phone. 

 

“I actually have to go to work soon. But I'll be back at 5 maybe 6 depending on traffic.” Tsukishima informed him as he put away the spray bottle.

 

“Oh.” Kuroo tried not to let his disappointment show. “That's cool. I don't get in to work till 8pm and won't be back until 4 in the morning.”

 

“I’m a bartender slash performer down at the Midnight Lounge.” Kuroo explained. “You should drop by sometime, I'll get you a drink on me.” Kuroo added with a wink. 

 

Tsukishima grinned. “I'll keep that in mind.” He walked back into his room and Kuroo called after him. “Wait, You haven't told me what you do!” 

 

Kuroo didn't get an answer except for the sound of a door (most likely to Tsukishima’s bedroom) closing. He waited on the balcony for the next 15 minutes until he heard the door open.

 

“I work at a flower shop/cafe owned by a good friend of mine, Love Blossoms. Tuesdays to Thursdays I tend to the flowers, Monday's and Fridays I bake for the cafe and I'm off on the weekends.” 

 

Tsukishima came back out changed in nice dress trousers and a white button up shirt. 

 

“I'll see if I can stop by your place.” Tsukishima smiled at him as he handed Kuroo a card. “See you.” 

 

Kuroo watched Tsukishima leave, with a lopsided smile, before looking at the card in his hand. He now had Tsukishima's number. 

 

Kuroo would text Tsukishima everyday. Kuroo loved it when it was Tsukishima who'd text first, telling him about a customer who did something funny - probably made their partner upset and needed to make it up to them - and the occasional dickheads who were cheating on their partners and playing with their feelings. 

 

Kuroo visited his shop and would cheer Tsukishima up on his down days. He met Yamaguchi and his wife Hitoka, the owners of the shop and long time friends of Tsukishima. He got along well with them, Yamaguchi even told him some of Tsukishima’s embarrassing stories. It was fun to see Tsukishima flush as red as a tomato. Of course Kuroo told Tsukishima some of his own embarrassing stories, to be fair, hearing him laugh and seeing the look on his face was worth it. 

 

Tsukishima would visit him at work too, almost every night. It was both a blessing and a curse. Kuroo would work extra hard – and just extra when it came to making the drinks, which the patrons loved, to try and impress Tsukishima. Kuroo loved how Tsukishima stayed at the bar with him and would try and sit up front when he was performing. Of course Kuroo made sure that Bokuto, his best friend and the lounge’s bouncer, would keep an eye on him and make sure that others knew that when Tsukishima says “sorry, not interested” they need to back off. Tsukishima met Akaashi, on the third visit. When Akaashi wanted to surprise his husband, Bokuto. Kuroo was ecstatic when Tsukishima and Akaashi hit it off immediately. 

 

Kuroo loved the weekends when Tsukishima would be waiting on the balcony for Kuroo to wake up, brunch and coffee set up on the table. Kuroo would be the one to make them dinner every weekend. The balcony was their favourite place. While Kuroo played music Tsukishima would read or tend to his plants and even sang along with him. They’d watch the sunset together and talk about everything and nothing. 

 

A couple months had passed and Kuroo was mustering up the courage to finally confess to Tsukishima and ask him out. The months that he got to know Tsukishima better made him fall even harder. 

 

No longer was it an infatuation, he was really in love with Tsukishima. 

 

He was preparing a nice candle lit dinner for them, waiting for Tsukishima to come back from work. He was nervous. He loved what he and Tsukishima had and was worried that if he confessed and Tsukishima didn't feel the same way then he'd lose him. He brushed the thoughts away and waited for Tsukishima on the balcony. 

 

He brought out his guitar and strummed chords to a song. Lightly humming the tune. Tsukishima should be home soon.

 

He didn't have to wait long, two minutes after, Tsukishima's glass door to the balcony slid open. 

 

“Hey, Kuro- wow! This is an amazing set up.” Tsukishima sat down and took in a deep breath. “What's the occasion?” 

 

Kuroo was strumming his guitar lightly. Trying to act casual. “I just felt like treating you to something nice tonight.” 

 

Tsukishima grinned but rose a skeptical eyebrow. “Mhmm, Sure. So, what's on the menu?” 

 

Kuroo grinned as the timer went off. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

 

Kuroo placed his guitar back on the stand and ducked into his room. Missing the anxious look that crossed Tsukishima’s face. 

 

Kuroo came back out with two plates filled with roast dinner. He placed Tsukishimas’ down first before he set his own down. “Hope you like it.” 

 

“It smells wonderful! Thank you, Kuroo.” Tsukishima gave Kuroo a soft smile as he picked up his fork and dug in. “It's really good!” 

 

Kuroo laughed as the tips of his ears turned pink.   
  


“So how was your day?” 

 

Tsukishima told him about how slow it was in the morning, joked about enduring the annual lovey dovey display of a perfect couple that were Yamaguchi and Yachi. And how he had helped a little boy choose and buy a bouquet of flowers for his mothers birthday. 

 

“He didn't know the exact flowers his Mum liked but knew how they looked like so he described it to me and I arranged a ice bouquet for him. You should've seen the smile on his face. It was as if I handed him the whole world.” 

 

By the end of his story Kuroo had a love struck look on his face but it turned into defeated acceptance. He was going to confess tonight, even if he may ruin what he and Tsukishima had.   
  
They had finished their meal and Kuroo put the dishes in his sink before going back to Tsukishima.

 

“How about you? How was your day?” 

 

Kuroo told him about how he visited his grandparents. That they want him to bring Tsukishima to dinner with them next weekend since they missed him, which Tsukishima happily said yes to. He met up with Kenma and Lev, who’d just came back after living 4 years in Russia. “I can't wait for you to meet them, especially Kenma, I know you two would get along.”  

 

He omitted the part where he had received a mini intervention with them (as well as Bokuto and Akaashi) to get him to “just confess to Tsukishima already!” Kenma was fed up of listening to him pining on the phone and in his messages.

 

“Then I came home and waited for you.” The blush that dusted Tsukishima’s face was adorable, even if it lasted for just a second before Tsukishima cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

 

“Kuroo. I-... I have something I need to tell you.” The waiver in Tsukishima's voice worried him. But he did his best to keep a calm facade. 

 

But he didn't trust his voice at the moment so just nodded for him to carry on. 

 

“I actually wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I was- I was scared.” Tsukishima wrung his fingers together, a habit that Kuroo had seen Tsukishima only do when he was truly nervous or scared. 

 

Kuroo's heart was beating a mile a minute at this point. Dread filled his body as he anticipated the worst. Only for it to completely freeze when he heard Tsukishima say “I love you, Kuroo.” 

 

Kuroo was in disbelief, he even thought he might have blacked out and that this was just a dream. But it wasn't. This was real. Tsukishima loved him.

 

“I didn't want to say anything cause I loved what he had. I didn't want to lose it, to lose you.” Tears had pooled in Tsukishima’s eyes and threatened to fall. Kuroo couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped. Tsukishima was just like him. Both of them too scared to ruin what they had that they were missing out on what could have been. 

 

But of course Tsukishima took the laugh the wrong way. The tears fell from his eyes and he tried to wipe them away as he stood up. “I’m sorry, I understand if you don't feel the same wa-” Tsukishima was cut off as Kuroo rushed to his side and pulled him into his arms. 

 

“I love you.” Kuroo smiled into his neck. He could feel Tsukishima's heartbeat stutter through their embrace and heard the chocked gasp Tsukishima let out. “Gosh, I love you so much. Since the moment I saw you I was captivated but then I actually got to know you and I-.” 

 

Tsukishima’s tears were making a wet patch on his shoulder but Kuroo didn't care. “This was for you. I was going to confess to you tonight.” He pulled back a bit and brought a hand up to cup Tsukishima's chin and pull it up so that he was looking into his eyes. The beautiful gold eyes that shone even more from the moisture of his tears. 

Kuroo wiped away the tears on his face and stoked his cheek

 

“I love you so much, Tsukishima Kei.” 

 

Tsukishima let out a shaky laugh and smiled as he said “I love you too, Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

 

Kuroo smiled brightly and brought their foreheads together as he said “gosh, we're idiots.” 

 

Tsukishima chuckled, “But you're my idiot and I'm yours.” He then kissed Kuroo who kissed back, neither of them wanting the moment to end. 

 

_ We’re idiots in love.  _

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when your summary is better than the story T^T... oh well, I did my best.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! feel free to leave a kudos or a comment <3 
> 
> Note: If anyone wants to write a fic based on the summary, or the first part of my fic, feel free to. Just mention or credit me/this fic if you do. I know this isn't the best but I did my best.
> 
>    
> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
